


Tales from Around Wellspring: Dog Days and Beating Hearts

by Supermassiveburrito



Series: Tales From Around Wellsprings [3]
Category: Original Work, Tales From Around Wellsprings, Tales From Wellsprings
Genre: Bestiality, Human/Monster Romance, Monster breeder, Monsters, Other, Soft sex, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, dire wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermassiveburrito/pseuds/Supermassiveburrito
Summary: Riza is left alone and bored during a rainy day with no customers and no work to be done in her shop. No potions to make and no monsters to breed but an orphaned Dire Wolf might still make for some cuddly company.
Relationships: Erizabetta Westwood/Dire Wolf
Series: Tales From Around Wellsprings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993246
Kudos: 13





	Tales from Around Wellspring: Dog Days and Beating Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> A Valentines-y tale from Wellsprings.
> 
> Art of Riza by:
> 
> Twitter: @MollyRosalineFM
> 
> If you liked this story, please consider leaving some kudos. Any and all feedback would also greatly help me!

It was always so draining to keep the shop open during the heavy rains of spring. There might be a few customers but Riza often found herself waiting hours between them, stuck in her father’s old chair and reading books since the days where he would read them to her were long gone. Today, however, there hadn’t been a single customer. Riza had spent her entire day meandering in and out of near oblivion as she struggled to stay awake and alert. Even if she wished to do something outside, the best she could do was work in the greenhouse. She would have had she not finished all her work within it the previous day.

She milled about the kitchen for a snack more times than she realized and skipped from book to book as none of them kept her very interested for long. The rains simply kept pelting the roof of the old and sturdy ‘farm-manor’ but even its considerable space only offered so much room for her to wander through before that too ended in a defeated sigh.

The tendrils were too well fed to squeeze in another round, there weren’t any orders which needed filling, she lacked the ingredients to experiment with potions and she had even brought down her Father’s old and now ornamental greatsword to receive some dusting and maintenance. Riza considered taking a long bath but that would have been the second one that day. She cursed herself for having been so industrious that week and vowed to be a little more lazy just in case she found herself in this situation again. 

Riza moved to the window and flipped the sign to ‘closed’ before locking the shop door and lowering the blinds. She still wasn’t sure what she was going to do for the rest of the dreary day but there just wasn’t any point in keeping the shop open and trapping herself behind the counter. She slumped back into the livingroom and tossed a log into the warm and soothing hearth which at least left her feeling something other than the chill air of the cold rains. What was there to do? She had countless books but none had interested her.

Even worse, that day was a special holiday within her faith. The children of the Great Mother, the goddess that watched over the world during the Old Nights, were supposed to meet and spread love to any who wished to spend time with someone rather than wallow in boredom or loneliness. While yes, that often meant engaging in sacred rites and rituals some might consider overly _lewd_ and yes, some chose to hold more private sessions one-on-one, there were meant to be all manner of engagements from parties to prayer to simple conversation. Yet this year, with the air as cold as it was and the rains as heavy as they were, the church had chosen to postpone rather than ask people to make their way out in the storm. The Beat of Many Hearts would just have to wait.

Riza sighed again, loudly and with the kind of overdramatic zeal that would have made her the envy of actors and troubadours everywhere. Just as she turned to wander again, she heard something pattering down the hall. Energetic tapping came down the wooden stairs and soon a fuzzy friend stood before her. It was rather large, _huge_ in fact, and covered in soft and shaggy black fur. Gold-pinned eyes sat in pools of inky black which stared up at her while a goofy doggy grin adorned its long and wide muzzle. Two tall and pointed ears pricked up on its head and that head turned to one side with a look of a puppy’s confusion. The dire wolf turned its head the other way and let out a low _boof_.

Riza had almost forgotten about her strange little friend, an orphan left wounded and near starving after poachers took his packmates. As a member of the Ecologist’s Guild, Riza had been asked to care for the young pup until it was ready to be reintroduced into the wild. That time was soon approaching as it had recently reached adulthood and the Guild would need to take it for introduction into a new pack but Riza almost wished she could keep this one. He was silly and odd, sometimes barking and borking like a yappy little dog and sometimes he would try to meow like a cat. She often caught him rolling over and over in the grass before rising and throwing himself into a vicious spin upon seeing his tail. Some days he sat tall and alert as though he were a trained guard dog and other times he did little else but sleep and beg for food. Riza had been calling him ‘Boy’ and ‘Pup’ to avoid getting attached but by now, she worried she might have failed.

Dire wolves, or Dren hounds depending on region, weren't quite the same as their more mundane cousins. After centuries of magic running rampant across the lands, many species had been _changed_ into something not quite a normal 'animal'. Dire wolves were bigger, stronger, smarter and lived considerably longer than their mundane cousins. Not only that but they, as well as other magical creatures, were highly susceptible to the effects of magic. This was part of why Riza was chosen to care for the pup: both that as a mage she would naturally draw magical creatures to her and that magic could more easily bring the beast under control. 

Riza stepped forward and knelt down to put her hands on his massive head and rub his fluffy cheeks. Despite having just reached adulthood, the wolf was beyond huge despite still growing into himself. When she knelt down, he stood taller than her and his frame was already wider than even a fully grown standard Grey wolf. He still had a few years to grow even larger and Riza believed that he might one day grow large enough for her to ride atop him, though that obviously wouldn’t be a good idea once he was put back into the wild. Her hand disappeared into his soft fur and his tongue lolled out as he closed his eyes and revelled in the affection.

“Had a good nap, Boy?” Riza asked as she scritched his chin.

The wolf’s hind leg thumped harder than a hammer falling and he let out a weird half-howl as Riza continued. She worried that he wouldn’t be well adjusted to staying indoors most of the day but there was only one fenced in spot where he could go outside to relieve himself and it wasn’t large enough for him to actually play in. Riza always let him into the larger areas where the fence was large enough to contain him but with the heavy rains, he’d be soaked in seconds and she didn’t want to risk having to chase him to get him back inside. Yet still, he was calm and gentle. She supposed a day spent napping on her bed must have been nice but now he would be awake and in need of some way to release that. Then again, Riza felt much the same way.

The wolf moved forward and sniffed around her chest, likely smelling the perfume she had put on that morning. She kept petting him and playing with his ears when she felt the warm wetness of his tongue. Yet he didn’t lick her so much as he just placed his tongue on her right breast and simply kept it there. Riza looked down at him and he looked up at her while his tongue stayed attached to her as though he had licked a metal sign post in the dead of winter. Riza couldn’t help but laugh and playfully shook his head which seemed to trigger some immediate response as the massive beast jumped up suddenly. His forelegs landed on her shoulders and with no time to steady herself, the weight of the beast pushed Riza back and down onto the floor.

The two fell with a thud yet Riza still laughed at the silly creature while his bushy tail thrashed wildly behind him. His tongue now lapped over her breasts which had fallen out of her top and the sensation was more pleasing than she expected. Another thing she hadn’t expected was also poking against one of her legs. Riza looked down to see the Dire wolf’s cock leaving its sheath.

She giggled and kept rubbing the beast’s head as she couldn’t be mad at him. He was a beast of instinct, a creature of the wild which had never yet mated with anything and the Guild couldn’t risk neutering any Dire wolves with how heavily the local poachers had been targeting them. The wolf lowered itself onto her and laid its head down between her breasts with a soft whine. Riza hugged him tight as he gently rubbed his cock against her leg, wondering what to do. She had bred Dire wolves a few times before, though those had been strictly for population control and hadn’t remained within her care. Still, he nuzzled into her and she watched his ears fall back while the whining continued. He let out a tiny, absolutely _tiny_ bark and Riza just couldn’t help but be persuaded.

“Alright, but _only_ because you asked so nicely.” She said with a smile.

Riza gently pushed the hulking beast until he understood to get off of her and almost immediately, he sat with his head low and his tail still.

“Don’t be so overdramatic!” she told the sullen beast.

Her hands moved to slip under her clothing and she quickly tossed them off away from her. Long and wavy auburn hair came down over pale, freckled flesh and Riza could see the beast looking over her body with a quiet hunger. Riza knew that with his size and strength, the beast could simply try and dominate her but he hadn't ever tried before. Even as she turned to stoke the fire and bent down, he remained calm and still despite now seeing her exposed rear right before him. The wolf watched patiently as Riza lowered herself onto the old fur rug sitting before the hearth and only came as she motioned for him to do so.

It came with a wagging tail and sat down as Riza moved onto her belly. She came closer and rested on her breasts where she could reach. Plump lips met the wolf’s cock, easily longer and fatter than most any human’s, and gently kissed it at its tip. Much to her surprise, the beast remained still as though it understood to be patient. She kissed it again before opening with a soft sigh and taking it in her mouth. 

Her tongue rolled over its throbbing cock while her hands reached up to the beast’s sides to carefully pet him. She didn’t know if the creature would be appreciative of her slow and gentle approach but this was more to give herself time to be ready for him. This would be his first mating and she knew there was a chance he would throw himself into a frenzy as soon as he was inside her. Heat radiated over her back as her head bobbed up and down the length of its cock. Riza shifted and angled herself before slowly working her way down to his knot, her tongue lapping around it as she thought about the sensation of it plunging into her and locking them together. Riza didn’t often speak of it, but the feeling of a monster’s knot keeping her in place until it was finished pumping its seed into her was always something she enjoyed immensely. One of the recurring perks of working for the Ecologist’s Guild.

She could hear the whining beginning again and by this time, with how uneventful the day had been, even she felt like she couldn’t bear to keep the foreplay up for long. She slowly pulled back from him, pausing to give his cock one more soft kiss, before she rose and moved to retrieve a pillow. The wolf watched and waited as she positioned herself on the soft rug with the pillow under the small of her back. Riza smiled and spread her beautifully thick legs and motioned for him to come to her. She lay illuminated by the crackling fire, her huge breasts laying off to each side and her sapphire eyes almost twinkling.

He came a little faster this time, immediately moving to position his cock against her. She was already wet and needy from just the short time spent sucking on his cock and it was only a few seconds until she felt the tip penetrate her. A soft cry left her as the wolf plunged deep inside her yet he didn’t move as she expected. He paused for a moment after breaching her, moving to put his forelegs over her wide hips and find the best spacing for him. It seemed to frustrate him as he occasionally bucked and whined as he tried to find his mark.

“Take your time, Boy.” Riza said as she placed her hand on his cheek, “We have all night, still.”

The whining continued for a short time until he seemed to finally find his place and looked back to Riza’s warm and loving smile. The two met each other’s gazes for just a second before Riza nodded. Only then, as if he understood her permission, did she feel his body tense and his cock began to thrust into her. The wolf rested his head on her chest as he pulled with his forelegs and pushed with his hind, plunging deep within her again as she let out cute moans of pleasure. Every thrust let her feel that knot hit her and even with her legs spread wide, she could feel it rubbing against her shaking thighs.

She cried out into the quiet manor, overpowering the sounds of crackling flame and hammering rains. Her hands instinctively pulled and clutched at his umbral black fur, though she at least tried to be gentle in her grip. It had been sometime since something had taken her like this and the sensation of something big and strong holding her filled her with some strange sense of comfort. The lazy, cold mood of the day was gone and now she felt warm and desired. She looked down to the wolf’s gentle gaze and saw his ears prick up as though he were paying attention to her. Riza giggled at the thought yet in her mind she thought it was sweet.

“You’re-re _ahhh-ha..._ you’re doing great, Boy!” she told him as though he’d understand.

Riza let her head fall back as she moaned and cried into the darkening night; her huge breasts bouncing with every desperate thrust the wolf gave from how much strength the beast was putting into it. She could feel that silly sense of attachment grow again and somewhere, born of both lustful depravity and genuine care, her mind went to that knot filling her, of the wolf’s seed planting deep within her womb, of keeping this doofy idiot and bearing a litter of pups for the Guild to take instead. It was a silly thought, filled with days spent breastfeeding the pups and letting the wolf mount and take her, but it also had moments of companionship and gentle nuzzles by the fire. Soft fur to pet and yappy little pups to fawn over. Riza adored breeding and raising monsters. Maybe she had been living alone for too long but it didn’t matter to her. She was just happy to take care of this silly creature for the time being.

She felt his thrusting turning into hard and uneven bucking and soon he began to try readjusting himself. She knew he was reaching his limit and though she knew she was still some ways away from reaching hers, she couldn’t hold it against him. Still, he seemed to be struggling to find the right angle to knot her and Riza simply couldn’t help but want to give him a guiding hand. She slowly pushed herself forward against him before wrapping her legs around his huge frame. She patted his head and whispered small cooing words of encouragement as she used her legs to try and force herself onto him harder until she could feel the bulge of his knot begin to press into her.

Riza took a deep breath and relaxed as best she could while the wolf buried himself within her. She felt the tight pressure as it breached her and soon after came the hot torrent of the beast’s seed flooding her. Riza’s legs shook yet she kept them wrapped around the wolf while her hands unintentionally gripped the back of his neck a bit harder than she intended. She sighed hard and another cute moan left her mouth as she fell back. She let go of him and let her arms fall to the side before carefully unhooking her legs to let them rest on the floor, feeling the beast occasionally push or tug at her as he jittered and convulsed. The wolf let out a low howl as he continued to pump more and more seed into her welcoming womb and Riza couldn’t help but smile down at him.

“You did perfectly, Boy.” she said as she played with his ears, “Let it all out and if you still need more, then maybe you can have me again. It’s not even supper time and I know we’ll both be bored long before it's time to go to bed.”

His ears pricked up and Riza couldn’t help but laugh as she saw his tail wagging like crazy. She laughed and laughed until she simply lay back, breasts still heaving and with that knot still sitting tight and welcomed within her. Maybe the Guild would deem him too silly to let back into the wild. Maybe she’d go and get a slime for the next round so she could let him breed her. Her hand fell and rubbed over the knot forming a bulge in her belly.

“Maybe I’ll get to name you…”


End file.
